Sweet Cakes
by Miss Wong
Summary: Nada bueno puede pasar si Sasha abandona las cocinas dejando a Ymir y a Christa completamente a solas. Mucho menos si a Ymir se le ocurre arrojarle un pastel de crema a Christa en la cara. Yumikuri. Viñeta.


**«Sweet Cakes»****  
**

Todito aquí es de Isayama la Llama.

**Summary:  
**Nada bueno puede pasar si Sasha abandona las cocinas dejando a Ymir y a Christa completamente a solas. Mucho menos si a Ymir se le ocurre arrojarle un pastel de crema a Christa en la cara. Yumikuri. Viñeta.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_Yuri Yuri Yuri Yuri Yuriaddadhadjslnads._

* * *

_**—o—**_

—¡El tiempo se acaba!

La quisquillosa voz de Sasha hizo eco entre las paredes de las cocinas. Y Christa no podía culparla en lo más mínimo. Sus superiores —conscientes de los talentos culinarios de Sasha— le ordenaron que preparara el banquete que se celebraría durante la noche para la Policía Militar o _«los cerdos holgazanes» _como Eren solía llamarles. La chica patata se había sentido muy halagada e inmediatamente había accedido a organizar la cena, reclutando a algunos de sus compañeros para utilizarlos de asistentes, pero la mayoría se habían marchado descaradamente.

Jean abandonó las cocinas a los dos minutos de haber comenzado con la excusa de que la cebolla le hacía llorar mucho los ojos. Reiner se marchó para traer más sal pero jamás regresó, dejando a Christa como segunda al mando de la cocina. Ymir también se encontraba presente pero lucía aburrida y no había ayudado prácticamente en nada.

Sasha tropezó contra unas sillas, llevando en sus manos un plato de pastelillos de limón. Christa la ayudó a sostenerse, riendo.

—Ah, lo siento —se disculpó Sasha, dejando el plato sobre la mesa y suspirando pesadamente—. ¡Estoy tan nerviosa! Esta cena debe quedar perfecta.

—Tranquila, todo irá bien. Eso sí, necesitamos más patatas. Deberías ir por algunas al depósito.

Sasha golpeó su frente con sus manos, chillando al recordarlo de repente.

—¡Patatas! Lo había olvidado. Iré por Mikasa, le pediré que me ayude a traer las cajas. Y tú... —miró a Ymir de muy mala gana—. Podrías ayudar en algo, ¿no te parece?

Ymir alzó la mirada, sentada sobre la mesada tan tranquila como estaba. Miró sus uñas, alzándolas a la altura de su rostro.

—No quiero arruinar mis manos.

La chica patata le dedicó una mirada fulminante y, muy ofendida, abandonó las cocinas gritando un suave _¡revisa la carne por mi, Christa!_

La diosa del 104 caminó hacia la olla y revolvió la carne envuelta en un sin fin de especias que Christa se moría por probar. Desgraciadamente, esa comida no sería para ellos.

—Sasha tiene razón —habló Christa de repente, observando a Ymir de reojo—. Podrías ayudar.

Ésta la miró, jugando distraídamente con una cuchara.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? No se cocinar.

Tan gentil como siempre, Christa ladeó el rostro.

—Uhm, trae un poco de manzana. Le dará un toque dulce al estofado.

Con un encogimiento de hombros Ymir abandonó su comodidad para rebuscar entre las bolsas tres grandes manzanas verdes. Se las pasó a Christa en silencio y ésta las cortó en rodajas para introducirlas en el estofado, resolviéndolo lentamente.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó Ymir, señalando tres pasteles de crema en el centro de la mesa.

—Oh, déjalos por allí —señaló—. No los usaremos en el banquete, aunque podemos dárselos a Eren. Le gustan las cosas dulces.

Creyendo que hacer trampa no sería tan malo, Christa probó un bocado del delicioso estofado que hervía en la olla. ¡Delicioso! Las patatas que Sasha traería serían suficientes para finalizar el plato a la perfección. Sintiendo curiosidad por el silencio que reinaba en las cocinas, se volteó buscando a Ymir con la mirada. Ni siquiera pudo abrir los labios para pronunciar su nombre cuando algo blanco y espeso impactó contra su rostro.

Christa jadeó, sorprendida, e intentó abrir los ojos con pesadez. Ymir reía mientras sostenía en su mano la mitad de un pastel aplastado. Christa se tocó el rostro con cuidado, aún demasiado sorprendida. Su cabello estaba embarrado de crema al igual que sus pestañas, sintiéndose pesadas sobre sus ojos. Sin saber del todo lo que hacía, Christa se quitó el exceso de crema del rostro y manchó a Ymir con algo de dificultad, la diferencia de estatura no ayudaba demasiado.

Pero logró embarrarle con suficiente crema para que Ymir se viera sorprendida ante su ataque, no esperaba que Christa tomara venganza. Ambas se observaron durante pocos segundos, confundidas, e Historia fue la primera en reír. Tomó el pastel más cercano e intentó arrojárselo a la cara, pero Ymir lo esquivó con maestría y el pastel impactó contra la pared, deslizándose sobre la mesada hacia el suelo.

Christa se cubrió la boca con las manos, jadeando de sorpresa. Ymir aprovechó su distracción para terminar de embarrarle en el rostro lo que quedaba del pastel que llevaba en la mano.

—¡Ah, no! —chilló, intentando arrebatarle la tarta, pero Ymir era mucho más alta y fuerte que ella.

El forcejeo continuó entre risas y más pasteles estallados contra el suelo y la mesada, ensuciando toda la cocina, pero por un instante ambas se olvidaron de aquello y rieron. Christa reía a menudo, sus ojos brillando de bondad enamorando a todos los que frecuentaban su compañía. Ymir no tanto, demostrando frialdad y alejándose de las personas lo más que podía. Pero por primera vez, ambas pudieron ver una risa realmente sincera la una en la otra.

Ambas detuvieron su juego de niñas cuando una furiosa Sasha y una confundida Mikasa cargando una caja de patatas entraron en las cocinas.

—¡Christa! —chilló la chica patata, llorando exageradamente—. ¡_Mi_ cocina!

Durante toda la noche los llantos de Sasha sobre la importancia de la higiene en la cocina, lo injusto que era malgastar la comida de esa manera y lo difícil que sería quitar la crema del cabello de Christa perduraron durante toda la noche. Sin embargo, la diosa del 104 no olvidaría la sonrisa traviesa que Ymir le dedicó al abandonar las cocinas como si hubiera ganado un juego de vida o muerte.

Un juego que, Christa estaba segura, su amiga no dudaría en repetir otra vez.

* * *

Agh, les juro, **esto se veía mucho más bonito en mi cabeza**. Pero así quedó y no-lo-voy-a-cambiar. **#Imlazy.**

Well, ¿qué puedo decir? _Voy a ser sincera. _

**No me gusta el Yuri.** La única **Yuri** que me gusta es la de **Girls Generation**(?). No me gusta leerlo, escribirlo, mirarlo ni nada por el estilo. Pero this, THIS, el **Ymir/Historia** tiene ALGO que va más allá de mis ideologías o mi gustos personales y no lo puedo evitar. Me gustan **MUCHO** y más por el hecho de ser canon, el mismo Isayama lo confirmó. Si hay algo que odio son esas parejas **yaoi/yuri** super injustificadas como el **Ereri** o el **JeanMarco** que son la cosa más **what the fuck** del mundo.

Acá hay salseo, no es solo friendship, y es salseo del bueno(?)

Eh, en fin, de curiosa me puse a buscar algún fic bonito de estas dos en ff pero la mayoría son **asquerosamente cursis**, _terriblemente mal escritos_ o de esos AU que te generan vómitos. So, aquí estoy yo, intentando contribuir al ship con mis cositas raras.

Pues eso es todo (?)  
**¿review por las lesbianas más bonitas de todo Shingeki no Kyojin? XDDD **

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
